Roll of the Dice: Authors and OCs
by Mrfipp
Summary: Fifteen people, thirty combonations. Various authors and OCs


Yup! Another one! This one involves me, two of mt friends(Maji and String) and their freinds(Kitten and CSO) and various OCs that we write for KH stories, most of which and String's. I apologize in advance to her in any seem OOC.

-1Roll of the Dice: Authors

1. Mrfipp

2. Majickal

3. Tolea-String-PurpleChoco-Mage

4. CSOmega

5. Fire Kitten

6. Tom (Fipp)

7. Carl (Fipp)

8. Que (Fipp)

9. Taira (Majickal)

10. Toby (String)

11. Hiate (String)

12. Solace (String)

13. Issume (String)

14. Skye (String)

15. Solitude (String)

1. 12 10: Solace and Toby: **Youth**

Toby watched as the tankui-kitsue breed played around. Toby remembered the days when he acted like a child, sure he looked young, but he was much, much older then he looked, so did Solace, but not as much. Toby was a little bit jealous of her, she had beet through much tragedy in her young life, yet she kept her youth intact. Where had his gone?

2. 2 1: Majickal and Mrfipp: **Friends**

She was the first person he made as an writer. She admired his work and vise-versa, she would often drag him into situations that would throw him into therapy for years to come, him yelling at the doctor about 'great globs of peppermint sea turtles!' and yet, he'd miss her.

"Farewell Maji."

"What are you talking about, I'm right here?

"What, when did you get back-"

"Taco?"

"Why not."

3. 6 9: Tom and Taira: **Fight**

"I said get away from 'er you idiotic blonde!" Tom yelled at the other boy.

"Why? Afraid she'd rather be with a real man?" Taira asked in a cocky fashion.

"What was that? Did you say 'real man' or 'old man'?" Tom smirked.

"That's it you little-"

"What, grandpa going to fight me, I'm real scared-" Taira then tackled Tom.

Jess merely shook her head.

4. 10 2: Toby and Majickal: **Annoyance**

Sometimes, the girl could really get on his nerves, she was loud, obnoxious and always led him and the rest of their 'family' as String put it, into trouble that barley made any sense to begin with. But, as Tom, that damn Brit, explained 'She may be an annoying girl, but the things she does prevents us from trying to rip one another apart, that and she prevents boredom'.

So Toby had to admit it, he would be bored if the French maid dressing girl was not around.

5. 1 15: Mrfipp and Solitude: **Nickname**

"Don't say it." the wolf warned.

"But you have to admit it, it's tempting." Fipp teased her.

"I expect this from Solace, Hiate and Majickal, but not you." She was giving him the look wolves give the unknowing prey.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," Fipp turned to leave. When he reached the door, he stopped "See you later, Tude!" he said the last word a bit like a surfer would. Solitude then chased after him.

6. 3 2: String and Majickal: **Partners**

"Do we have everything?" Majickal asked the purple-haired girl.

"I think we do." String replied.

"Good, when this is all done we will be the ones in control!" Majickal the let out a little laugh.

"Do we really need the control the ham?"

"Yes, control the ham, control the world!"

7. 5 4: Fire Kitten CSOmega: **Normality **

"Majickal's insane, Fipp freaks out when something is not in a straight line, String hangs out with all those guys are your lazy!" Fire Kitten told CSOmega, who was half asleep on the couch.

"Point?" he asked lazily.

"Why does it seem I'm the only normal one?"

"What is normal?" he asked in a philosophical way.

8. 12 3: Solace and String: **Cake**

"Solace?" String asked the other girl "What happened to the cake?

"I don't know." Solace replied. "I didn't eat it!"

"I never said you did."

"Oh, well, RUN AWAY!" Solace then turned into her animal form and dashed away.

A few minutes later String noticed the cake was in the upper cabinet.

9. 9 3: Taira and String: **Fix**

_BAM!!!_

"Touch me again," an enraged String said over Taira, who had been thrown into a wall "and I am going to 'fix' you up with my wrench!" she gripped said item in her hands. "Understand?"

"Yes?"

10. 15 10 Solitude and Toby: **Trained**

Toby, at first at least, was a little bit uneasy around the wolf. Sure, Skye was a wolf, but at least he _looked _human.

"So tell me, are you at least house trained?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked. It was after this, that Toby learned not to question one's ability to use the restroom.

11. 14 10: Skye and Toby: **Rivals**

The two did not get along well, so String would try and keep them apart so they would not argue, while normally they were both impassive, their anger could flare in a moments instant if left unchecked. It was one of these little 'spats' that led to her whole living room being demolished. They both got a beating from String and Solitude for this.

12. 12 15: Solace and Solitude: **Pup**

Solace happily chased after the rubber ball, tossing it around in the woods, not really noticing where she was going. The ball flew right over the edge of a cliff, and she was so caught up in her fun she jumped after it without even noticing she had jumped off, or at least would have if Solitude had not grabbed hold of the scuff of her neck and put her back on the ground.

"My ball!" she yelled, looking over the cliff.

"You are aware you were about to jump off the cliff, right pup?"

"Oh. But, my ball," Solitude sighed and looked down the cliff.

"Let us retrieve your ball pup." both canines then set down the path

13. 3 1 String and Mrfipp: **Honorifics **

String was very much into manga and anime, so she had a tendency to attach Japanese honorifics to the end of the names of some of her friends. Not long after meeting him, String gave Fipp the name 'Fippy-kun', and since fair was fair he wanted to give her one. She wanted 'kun' because she said it fit her better, but he calls her 'String-chan', mostly because it might annoy her, and because it's a better fit.

14. 1 7: Mrfipp and Carl: **Spoilers**

Fipp ducked behind the couch.

"What the hell you crazy chimera!" he yelled as several crystal bullets flew above him. An etch-n'-sketch was thrown over the top and landed in his lap.

'You know the rules' it said 'every time you give out a spoiler for a story, I shoot you.' Fipp then heard a cocking noise and looked up, Carl was floating above him, Xigbar's gun in hand.

"Damn." He then spent the rest of the day dodging bullets, avoiding about half of them.

15. 4 15: CSOmega and Solitude: **Sleep**

They were trying to get some sleep, CSO on the couch, Solitude on the recliner, both were extremely tired, Solitude from morning exercises, and CSO from being, well, him. But sadly sleep would be out of their grasp. It was because at this moment, Solace burst through the door, chasing one of Fire Kitten's puma dolls, the chase rushed through the whole room making a ruckus, when the left, both CSO and Solitude agreed they needed a new place to sleep.

16. 6 11: Tom and Hiate: **Tackle**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tom asked

"Of course I am!" Hiate put on a football helmet, holes for his horns, and threw the football at Tom, who caught it.

"What am I supposed do a-" but Tom could not finish because Hiate tackled him, and threw him into a brick wall.

17. 15 14: Solitude and Skye: **Spats**

"And what makes you think that?" Skye, in his wolf form, asked the black and white wolf.

"Nothing, other the fact that you are nothing more then an inbred excuse of a wolf." she said.

"And this coming from you? He only ability you have is that you are smarter then the average wolf."

"Would you look at you two fight." String said, admiring the two wolves' little 'spats' they had, they then both gave her the evil eye and a growl. She 'eeped' and ran away.

18. 13 11: Issume and Hiate: **Book**

"What's this say?" Hiate held a book written in another tounge up to Issume.

"It says 'How to cook with Pork'." Issume read, then turned back to his book.

"What this?" Hiate held another.

"'The Darkness Rained Upon Them'."

"What about these!" Hiate came back with a large stack.

"Hiate, why don't you just learn how to read other languages?" Issume really wanted to get back to his book.

"But it's BORING!" Hiate complained.

"Hiate, if you want to read, then you must learn to read the language." Hiate gave him a blank look, then picked up a book and read it, not knowing what it said, or that is was upside down.

19. 3 14: String and Skye: **Pack**

String liked wolves, like Skye for example. They were playful with each other, yet would snap them like twigs if they got annoyed, protect each other, yet still cause the same ones harm. They were a family. Like what she had with the rest of her crew.

20. 9 1: Taira and Mrfipp: **Age**

"Exactly how old are you?" Fipp asked.

"Does it really matter?" Taira asked.

"No, but I want to know so I can later make fun of your age." Taira shot him a dirty look.

21. 15 8: Solitude and Que: **Hunt**

Solitude ran through the forest, blood pouring through various wounds. The man, Que, had been chasing her for hours on end, yelling about her being 'sentient', and 'non-human'. She tripped and felt a sword to her neck.

"Time to die, beast." Que lifted his sword for the kill. Thankfully for the wolf, a certain violet-haired girl was there to save her.

22. 4 8: CSOmega and Que: **Resourceful**

He really did not like this man. Sure, CSO, out of his friends, was by far one of the smarter ones, but Que was just as sharp witted as himself. He ran forward and was shot in the leg with a paralyses dart, he fell down as Que walked next to him.

"Farewell." Que raised his gun, but CSO pulled a tripwire he set up earlier, and a large bcrate swung from nowhere and smashed him across the room. He then took the darts out of his leg which ere protected by some random wood he found.

Que may have been the stronger, but CSO was more resourceful.

23. 5 3: Fire Kitten and String: **Height**

"I'm sorry!" String chased after Fire Kitten. String was one of the taller ones of the group, while Fire Kitten, to Majickal's pleasure, was the shortest, and earlier String made a comment about her height. This made the former upset and walk off. "I know!" String said. "I can lend you Solace to look for Sora!" Fire Kitten stopped in her tracks and turned back to soothsayer with a bright face.

"All is forgiven!" she then vanished to find Solace, to track down Sora.

24. 8 3: Que and String: **Hate**

They hated one another. They were on opposite sides of the field. He, one who kills the 'monsters' of the world. She, the one who protect them. As long as one was a treat to what they believed in, neither one would be completely settled.

25. 15 6: Solitude and Tom: **Fetch**

"What's that?" Solitude asked Tom.

"It's a stick, nothing more, nothing less. I want to try something with it." Tm said, waving the stick around, Solitude keeping her eyes on it at all times.

"And what would that be?"

"Nothing really." he then tossed the stick over his shoulder and walked away. Solitude waited a few moments and dashed over to the stick, she picked it up and turned, to see Tom. "I never said 'fetch'." he then teleported away before she could tear his throat out.

26. 7 4: Carl and CSOmega: **Silent**

CSO liked Carl, the small chimera may have been an odd looking thing, with his mixed up body parts, his inability to speak and the fact that inside that tiny skull was a brain that brain that held as much information as a super computer. But unlike the rest of the group, but like him, Carl appreciated a good silence

27. 12 5: Solace and Fire Kitten: **Stalk**

"Are you sure about this Kitten?" Solace asked as she sniffed the ground.

"String said I could borrow you for this!" the girl said as she gripped her stuffed puma tighter, waiting to use it.

"Okay then," Solace sighed, she sniffed some more and raised her head, "He's right around the corner." Kitten let out a small squeal and jumped from around the corner.

"SORA!" she called out as she threw the puma.

"Huh?" the Keyblader looked to where his name was called out. The puma's neck then opened up and a net shot out, Sora yelled as the net ensnared him, and like a hawk, Kitten picked the net up and ran off.

"Should I help?" Solace asked herself. She was about to come to a conclusion when a fly buzzed past her. She chased after it, knowing it's be a more worthy use of her time.

28. 13 4: Issume and CSOmega: **Assist**

"Should we so something?" Issume asked. "I mean, we are the only ones who can help them out."

"I'm sure they can help themselves out in the end, they always do." CSOmega said as he looked at the trouble his friends had gotten into. Lesson: Never screw with a squirrel's nuts.

"They do, but-"

"I said don't worry, plus if we intervene, we'll have nothing to watch."

29. 3 10: String Toby: **Protect**

It was his oath, an oath to protect the purple-haired girl. Despite how she acted, all rough and tough, wearing boy clothes that were a bit baggy on her, she was actually timid on the inside, and meek. That is why she needed to be protected. That id why he wanted to protect her.

30. 2 12: Majickal Solace: **Noise**

"GET IT!" Majickal cried as she tried to hit Fire Kitten's mouse doll with her umbrella, wile Solace snapped at it. The small robotic rodent dashed through the halls, trying not to be crushed. They chased after it, knocking down what ever got in the way: Tables, pictures, people, and in one case, a toilet.

The mouse then ran through a small mouse hole, but the two chasers didn't see it until they bashed into it, taking the wall out.

Five minutes later, they were up again.

Please be well

Mrfipp


End file.
